PERAHU
by Ramboochan
Summary: Berdiri pada dua perahu adalah keadaan Boboiboy pada saat ini. Hatinya tidak tentu dan ia tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Di satu sisi, ia menyayangi gadis yang telah menemaninya sedari dulu, disisi lain ada laki-laki yang menunggunya dengan senyuman hangat. Namun, pada akhirnya, perahu mana yang akan Boboiboy pilih?/I just can't stop myself for making adult fics. I'm so sorry.


Boboiboy tidur menelungkup diatas kasur. Selimut hangat membungkus tubuh telanjangnya. Kepala dan bahu serta dua tangan menyembul keluar. Satu tangan memeluk bantal dan satunya menggeser layar_smartphone_dengan malas.

Pria di sampingnya tidur terlentang. Selimut sedikit tersibak dan menunjukkan tubuh bagian atas yang terlatih dengan baik. Bekas gigitan dan cakaran menambah penampilan seksinya. Ia membaca_chat_dari_group_kantornya dengan serius.

"Ah…Sai, jangan pasang wajah begitu. Lemaskan sedikit alismu," ujar Boboiboy tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada_instagram_.

Sai mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan mengelus rambut Boboiboy. "Jangan lihat kalau tidak suka." Matanya mendadak berkedip cepat. Layar yang menunjukkan_chat_berubah menjadi panggilan dari seseorang. Ia segera bangkit dari kasur dan menjawab telpon itu setelah mengetes suaranya yang sedikit serak.

Boboiboy melirik sebentar sebelum kemudian melemparsmartphonenya lalu bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Dengan hilangnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, jejak cinta yang ditinggalkan oleh Sai terpampang jelas. Dengan santai ia membasuhi tubuhnya dan membersihkan tempat yang tidak bisa disebutkan.

Ketika ia selesai, Sai telah kembali dari telponnya. Melihat Boboiboy yang memakai jubah mandi membuatnya gemas. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Boboiboy.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Boboiboy.

Sai mencium pucuk kepala Boboiboy. "Bos kecil kita akan datang."

"Bos kecil?"

Sai membanting Boboiboy keatas kasur dan mencium pipinya manja. "Adik dari Presiden Direktur, Fang."

**Perahu**

**Sebuah fic dimana perasaan tidak pernah tumbuh.**

Yaya menutup majalahnya dengan suara yang keras kala pintu rumah terbuka. Ia melempar bukunya ke atas meja lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"_Assalamualaikum_."

Yaya mendelik pada pria yang baru masuk. ia berdiri lalu menghampiri pria itu. "_Wa'alaikumsalam_."

Tangannya merebut tas pria itu dan mendengus. "Pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan masih harus lembur? Bos macam apa yang ada di perusahaanmu itu?"

Boboiboy yang sedang meletakkan sepatunya mendelik tajam. "Harus kubilang berapa kali kalau proyek besar kami harus selesai akhir bulan ini juga?"

Yaya terkejut. Ia menggenggam erat tas ditangannya. "Kau! Kau tidak makan sarapanmu padahal aku sudah bagun lebih pagi darimu."

Boboiboy merebut kembali tasnya. "Hentikan pertengkaran tidak berguna ini. Aku lelah."

Yaya terdiam saat Boboiboy dengan tegas berjalan melewatinya. Yaya meremas jari-jarinya kala suara air mengalir terdengar dari arah kamar mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian Boboiboy keluar dengan kaus putih dan celana panjang biru. Ia mengabaikan makanan di meja dan langusung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kita sudah bersama selama 4 tahun…Baru tinggal bersama selama satu minggu dan kau langsung berubah. Apa yang salah dariku? Apa kau tidak senang karena ibuku memaksamu membawaku ke Kuala Lumpur?"

Boboiboy tersenyum lemah. "Aku lelah, Yaya. Kamu harus mengerti betapa lelahnya fisik dan hatiku menghadapi dokumen-dokumen. Bukannya aku tidak mau memakan masakanmu, aku sudah makan di kantor dan sekarang aku hanya ingin tidur. Selamat malam," ujarnya dengan cepat lalu pintu tertutup.

Yaya masih ingat wajah Boboiboy satu minggu lalu. Boboiboy masih memakai pakaian kantornya. Dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi sinyal pada Yaya. Setelah ia berhasil meraih tangan Yaya, Boboiboy langsung membawanya pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Boboiboy mengajaknya makan malam setelah itu. Ia diam-diam menghela nafas lega karena apa yang dia khawatirkan hanyalah angan-angannya. Ia masih tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasa, mendengarkan cerita Yaya dengan tenang dan sesekali menimpalinya.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Pada hari kedua, Boboiboy mulai menghindarinya. Makanan di meja tidak disentuh sedikit pun. Yaya bahkan merasa bahwa Boboiboy tidak memberikan satu lirikan pun pada dapur kecil di apartemennya.

Meski Boboiboy masih mengobrol dengannya pada malam hari, ia benar-benar menghindari apa pun yang ada di dapur.

Sebagai seorang perempuan yang akan menjadi istri di masa depan, Yaya merasa harga dirinya terinjak. Orang-orang selalu menghindari biskuitnya dan ia sudah terbiasa. Namun, setelah merasakan penolakan Boboiboy, ia merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Sebenarnya Boboiboy setengah jujur dan setengah berbohong. Ia jujur soal proyek yang harus diselesaikan dalam hitungan hari, namun ia berbohong soal pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan dari pagi sampai malam dan bahkan masih harus masuk kantor pada hari minggu.

Ia memang menghindari masakan Yaya. Membayangkan bagaimana ia berbaring di rumah sakit selama 3 hari karena keracunan makanan sudah membuat perutnya merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan. Ia buru-buru bangun dan bersiap ke kantor dalam waktu singkat saat mendengar suara desisan masakan di dapur pada hari kedua Yaya datang. Menggunakan pekerjaan untuk menghindari makanan.

Bukannya ia tidak mau jujur pada Yaya soal masakannya yang mematikan, ia sudah melihat sendiri berapa kali Yaya depresi karena orang-orang membuang biskuitnya di depannya dan mengutuk potongan biskuit berbentuk hati tersebut.

Hatinya tidak sanggup. Ia tidak tega.

Hari ini, hari ke delapan, Yaya akhirnya sampai pada batasnya. Ia membalas perlakuan Boboiboy pada makanannya dan tidak memberi Boboiboy satu sapaan pun. Boboiboy hanya menatap punggung Yaya sebentar lalu pergi kerja.

Setelah memakan sarapan, Boboiboy masuk ke gedung kantornya. Hari ini akan ada tamu penting dari perusahaan utama dan semua karyawan sampai tepat waktu. Semua orang yang melihat Boboiboy tersenyum dan menyapanya dengan semangat penuh.

Salah satu karyawan perempuan melihatnya dan mulai berseru. "Ah, Boboiboy! Aku iri sekaliiii! Kau dijemput secara pribadi oleh perusahaan utama! Betapa beruntungnya!"

Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Ah, mereka kan cuma sekalian memeriksa saja."

Seorang pria menepuk pantat Boboiboy pelan. "Ck. Sudah jelas mereka mau menjemput pangeran kita. Ah, aku benar-benar sedih. Aku tidak bisa menemani pangeran kecilku lagi. Pangeran ini akan dikirim ke dalam istana merah oleh kasim-kasim kekaisaran."

Wajah Boboiboy memerah. Ia menjitak kepala pria itu sebagai balasan. "Siapa yang akan jadi selir! Aku hanya akan pindah dari kantor cabang ke kantor utama. Kenapa kalian melebih-lebihkannya?"

Pria itu menyipitkan matanya dan mencuri satu ciuman dari pipi Boboiboy. Ia langsung pergi dan menghindari Boboiboy setelahnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya melemparkan tawa kecil seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Oh. Itu memang pemandangan sehari-hari mereka.

Pada pemantauan proyek dan pemindahan Boboiboy, semua orang memasang wajah puas. Orang-orang berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama dan menikmati waktu mereka. Meski begitu, Boboiboy tidak tenang.

Ia sudah biasa digoda oleh pria di kantornya. Namun, pria dari kantor utama yang terus menatapnya memberinya perasaan tidak tenang.

Pria itu mempunyai perawakan tinggi dan tegas. Rambut coklatnya disisir rapi ke belakang dengan beberapa helai yang jatuh pada sisi kanan wajahnya. Tahi lalat kecil mengintip dari sisi bawah mata kirinya. Mata coklatnya terpaku pada Boboiboy sejak salah satu karyawan pria mengusap kepalanya intim dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Boboiboy setengah jam yang lalu.

Memberanikan diri, setelah sepuluh menit berlalu dan orang-orang mulai pulang, Boboiboy berpindah ke sisi pria itu dan berpura-pura mengambil salah satu kue yang berada di hadapan pria itu.

"Boboiboy?" panggil pria itu.

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Manajer Sai?"

"Kau…itu?"

Boboiboy sedikit terkejut. Ia meneliti wajah dan postur tubuh Sai dalam sekali tatapan lalu mengangguk kecil. "Aku bi."

Sai mengangguk mengerti. Matanya mendapati cincin di jari manis kiri Boboiboy. "Sudah menikah?"

"Ah, ini hanya hadiah dari kekasihku."

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hanya?"

Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "Sedikit berselisih belakangan ini."

"Pria seperti apa dia?"

"Dia…perempuan."

"Oh. Seorang bi pasti akan lebih memilih menikahi perempuan, hm?"

"Tentu."

Mereka berdua berbincang dengan santai sampai lupa waktu. Ketika waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, Sai mengantar Boboiboy pulang dengan mobilnya dan meninggalkan karyawan yang datang bersamanya.

"Besok pagi aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu."

Boboiboy menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku masih harus mengambil barang di kantor."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor lamamu dulu."

"Maaf, Sai. Tapi aku…eum, pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

"Ah, aku tahu itu. Kau sudah cerita tadi. Besok kita sarapan lalu ke kantor lamamu. Setuju?"

Boboiboy tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Keesokan paginya, dengan perasaan semangat yang tumbuh di hatinya, Boboiboy memakai parfum yang hanya ia gunakan jika ada pesta atau semacamnya. Ia bersenandung kala memakai dasi lalu menyambar tas kerjanya dan memeriksa pesan diponselnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sai memberi pesan bahwa ia sudah sampai. Dengan langkah kaki ringan, Boboiboy keluar dan membuka pintu mobil. Mengulas senyum cerah pada bos barunya, ia yakin 100% mata Sai telah dibutakan oleh kemanisannya.

Boboiboy mengencani Yaya karena kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka telah kenal sejak kecil dan orang tua Yaya sangat menyukai Boboiboy. Kala Boboiboy pertama kali mengencani Yaya, ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dan melanjutkan hubungan mereka sampai 4 tahun tanpa niat untuk menikahinya.

Ia menyadari ia menyukai laki-laki dan perempuan pada tahun kedua ia berpacaran dengan Yaya. Hari itu setelah makan malam sederhana, Boboiboy melanjutkan makan-makan bersama teman kuliahnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun salah satu temannya. Selain pemuda dengan status pangeran kampus, para pria memanggilnya putri kampus. Kelembutan dan kemanisannya sudah tersebar luas sampai seluruh mahasiswa mencari-cari kesempatan agar bisa menyentuh meski pun hanya tangan Boboiboy—meski pada akhirnya hanya sedikit yang berhasil, sisanya hanya bisa melihat Boboiboy.

Mayoritas mahasiswa melakukan hal itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang atau sekadar membuktikan rumor, namun, bagi beberapa pria gay, mereka lebih menganggap pembuktian rumor itu sebagai kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati dan tubuh Boboiboy.

Dalam kelompok Boboiboy, ada seorang gay yang sudah lama mengincar Boboiboy. Ia sudah dinobatkan sebagai pria paling beruntung dalam circle gaynya. Boboiboy sangat dekat dan percaya dengannya. Ia sudah melakukan banyak kontak dengan Boboiboy dan setiap kali melakukan itu, ia harus menahan diri karena tahu Boboiboy sudah memiliki pacar.

Hari ini, seperti biasa, Boboiboy mengambil kursi di samping pria itu dan mulai makan. Tawa menghangatkan suasana. Saat teman-temannya mulai menggila saat minum bir dingin, Boboiboy menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. Pria di sampingnya mengistirahatkan lengan kanannya di kursi Boboiboy dan tangan kirinya memegang kaleng bir dingin.

Boboiboy menatapnya sejenak lalu bersuara. "Kurasa lebih baik aku menunggu kalian selesai minum baru pulang. Aku tidak akan tenang kalau kalian pulang dalam keadaan mabuk begini."

Pria di sampingnya mengangguk kecil. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Boboiboy menghindari diri dari alkohol dan menjadi supir untuk teman-temannya yang gila. Kendaraan teman-temannya dibiarkan di restoran tersebut sementara Boboiboy mengendari mobilnya. Setelah mengantar satu per satu, tersisa teman gaynya yang duduk dengan mata tertutup.

Sampai di depan gedung apartemen sang teman, Boboiboy mengguncang tubuh sang teman untuk membangunkannya.

"Ed? Ayo bangun…"

Edi membuka matanya malas. "Antar aku…"

Dengan sedikit usaha, Boboiboy membawa Edi dipunggungnya naik ke lantai 12 apartemen. Membanting Edi ke kasur, Boboiboy merasa lututnya lemas dan ikut terjatuh ke atas kasur dengan posisi diatas tubuh Edi. Perlahan, Boboiboy bangun dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Mengambil ponsel dan memeriksa jam, Boboiboy mulai ragu untuk pulang.

Mendadak Edi meraih pergelangan tangannya. Bergumam tidak jelas, Boboiboy membiarkan Edi menggenggamnya semaunya. Merasakan tidak adanya perlawanan, Edi menarik Boboiboy hingga ia setengah terbaring di kasur.

"Boboiboy?" panggi Edi pelan.

Boboiboy mengerjapkan matanya dan memerhatikan wajah Edi yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. "En…?"

Edi mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Boboiboy. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan Boboiboy bisa mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulut Edi.

Mengangkat tangannya perlahan, Boboiboy berusaha mendorong Edi menjauh. Gerakannya mengandung keragu-raguan. Ia mengulum bibirnya dan menelan ludah, menatap mata Edi yang sedikit gelap. Setelah tidak merasakan sedikit pun paksaan yang ia kira akan dilancarkan oleh Edi, Boboiboy memindahkan tangannya dari bahu Edi ke pipi Edi.

Menerima persetujuan, Edi mencium Boboiboy lembut. Setelah Boboiboy terbiasa, ia mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya sambil menekan Boboiboy lembut ke kasur.

Malam yang hening diisi oleh lenguhan dan desahan Boboiboy. Ia membiarkan kakinya melingkar dipinggang Edi. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sprei putih dibawahnya. Membiarkan Edi mendominasi dan menikmati servisnya.

Keduanya sama-sama bangun saat matahari sudah tinggi. Edi sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan membuat makan siang. Boboiboy bangun dengan perasaan sakit dipinggangnya. Meraba-raba lemari kasur, ia hanya menemukan bantal.

Edi masuk ke kamar saat Boboiboy duduk sambil mengusap matanya. Kaus kebesaran yang dikenakannya sedikit melorot dan menunjukkan bahu sebelah kiri yang dibubuhi beberapa kissmark. Bangga pada hasil karyanya sendiri, Edi menghampiri Boboiboy dan mencium bahu yang terekspos itu.

Boboiboy mendorong Edi menjauh dan menerima ciuman lembut didahinya. Kesal, ia menepuk pipi Edi beberapa kali.

Edi mengusap pipi Boboiboy dan bertanya. "Makan?"

Boboiboy mengangguk dan membiarkan Edi membawanya ke dapur kecil. Melihat Boboiboy yang patuh membuat Edi sedikit tidak tenang. Di sela makan, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Kamu tidak marah?"

Boboiboy melirik sedikit. "Sudah melakukan baru bertanya?"

Edi terkekeh. "Maaf, maaf. Lagipula semalam kau tidak menolakku dan membiarkanku memandikanmu setelahnya."

Ujung telinga Boboiboy sedikit memerah. Ia meminum air untuk menenangkan diri. "Bagaimana bisa kau seberani itu untuk memakanku?"

"Entah. Kau tidak pernah menolak saat aku menyentuhmu."

"Uh…"

Ia baru kembali ke rumahnya sendiri pada malam hari. Ia mendiskusikan masalah orientasi seksualnya pada Edi seharian dan mendapatkan kesimpulan: dia menyukai pria dan wanita. Diam-diam, ia mengencani Edi dan menikmati waktu bersama Edi. Setahun berlalu dengan cepat dan mereka putus. Setelahnya, Boboiboy dengan santai mengencani beberapa pria untuk menyalurkan hasratnya disaat ia masih memegang status kekasih Yaya.

Boboiboy melewati harinya di kantor baru dengan lancar. Pekerjaan demi pekerjaan diselesaikan dengan mulus. Hubungannya dengan Sai tidak begitu berkembang dikarenakan keduanya sama-sama sibuk. Boboiboy membiarkannya dan menunggu sampai Yaya kembali ke Rintis baru mengambil langkah selanjutnya pada hubungannya dengan Sai.

Boboiboy memasuki rumahnya dengan santai seperti biasa. Namun siapa sangka, Yaya menyambutnya dengan koper.

"Awas."

Boboiboy mengeryit. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Aku mau pulang."

"Bukankah tiketmu untuk 3 hari lagi?"

"Aku menggantinya."

"Tidak tahan lagi?"

Yaya mengeratkan pegangannya pada koper. "Ada pekerjaan."

Boboiboy mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas bahu Yaya pelan. "Jangan salah paham. Kau tahu jelas aku baru saja pindah kantor dan—."

Yaya buru-buru memotongnya. "Tidak usah jelaskan apa pun. Aku mengerti."

"Kau tidak mengerti. Itulah kenapa kau pergi."

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau mengerti diriku!"

"Jangan berteriak!"

Keduanya terbelalak. Yaya menahan air matanya yang menggenang. "Kau! Boboiboy! Kau selalu berkata bahwa kau mengerti aku padahal kau sama sekali tidak! Kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk makan masakanku! Melirik pun tidak! Kau pikir kau bisa menginjak harga diriku begitu saja? Aku selama ini belajar setiap hari hanya untuk berhasil membuat masakan yang lezat. Tapi…tapi kau tidak pernah menghargaiku."

"Kau selalu membawa-bawa masakan saat bertengkar. Apa kau tidak punya alasan lain? Aku sudah lelah mendengarnya."

Yaya tidak menjawab. Boboiboy memilih untuk melanjutkan. "Akan kukatakan yang sebenarnya. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang, makananmu tidak pernah berubah. Yang berubah hanyalah bentuk. Rasa masakanmu itu sama buruknya seperti dulu. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencoba sedikit dan masuk rumah sakit keesokan harinya. Pernahkah kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa keracunan makanan? Tidak pernah. Kau tidak pernah bertanya karena kau sudah tahu jawabanya tapi kau tidak berani mengakuinya."

Yaya terisak. Boboiboy sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menenangkannya atau menghapus air mata diwajah cantik Yaya.

Dengan suara yang menyedihkan, Yaya menjawabnya. "Aku…aku tahu! Tapi kau…kau tidak pernah…hiks, kau tidak pernah mengatakannya…Aku pikir, aku pikir kau mencintaiku dan akan berhasil mengerti rasa masakanku! Aku berusaha belajar memasak makanan yang enak namun aku selalu gagal."

Dengan dingin Boboiboy melontarkan satu kalimat. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tidak masak."

Yaya membelalakkan matanya. "Bo..Boboiboy?"

"Yaya, aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Karena kau mengerti selera kita berbeda, harusnya kau berhenti saja dan mengajakku makan di luar. Aku akan lebih menghargai itu daripada melihatmu berjuang memasak hanya untuk dibuang keesokan harinya."

Boboiboy masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membenamkan diri ke dalam kasur. Ia menatap cincin dijari kirinya dan mendengus kasar.

Dengan wajah suram dan aura yang gelap, Boboiboy bekerja sampai larut malam. Lampu yang tersisa hanyalah lampu diatas mejanya. Boboiboy memainkan game dikomputer dengan tatapan kosong tanpa niat untuk kembali ke rumah.

Suara sepatu menarik atensinya. Boboiboy menaikkan pandangannya dan mendapati Sai masuk sambil menatap dokumen ditangan.

Merasakan keberadaan orang lain dikantor, Sai menaikkan pandangannya dan menatap Boboiboy yang dengan bodoh menatapnya dengan ekspresi kosong.

Sai mendekati Boboiboy dan melihat komputer. "Lembur hanya untuk bermain game?"

Boboiboy mengulum bibirnya dan tidak menjawab.

Melirik jari-jari di tangan kiri yang kosong, Sai menebak. "Patah hati?"

"Kira-kira begitu."

Sai menarik kursi dan duduk disamping Boboiboy. "Kau putus?"

"Tidak resmi. Kami bertengkar. Itu saja."

Meletakkan lembaran kertas diatas meja, Sai kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Boboiboy dan menatap wajah manis di depannya. Mata besar yang sehari-hari penuh dengan semangat sekarang dihiasi dengan kemuraman dan warna hitam melingkarinya.

"Apa masih ada orang…?" cicit Boboiboy.

Menempelkan bibirnya dicuping telinga kanan Boboiboy, "memangnya kenapa?"

Boboiboy membiarkan Sai mengambil keuntungan darinya. Bibir tipis mengulum cuping telinga Boboiboy yang hangat dan memerah. Jari-jari panjang Sai menyentuh tangan Boboiboy lalu mengusapnya dengan seduktif.

Suasana kantor yang sepi dan pencahayaan yang remang menambah kesan ambigu yang mendukung. Boboiboy yang sedikit tidak sabar memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sai lalu mengecup bibir Sai ringan.

Menangkap sinyal setuju, Sai segera menangkup wajah Boboiboy lalu menariknya menuju ciuman yang lebih dalam. Mereka bertukar ciuman untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan berhenti saat Sai melepaskannya dan menelusuri leher jenjang Boboiboy.

"Disini?" tanya Boboiboy pelan.

"Hm? Mau mandi dulu?"

Boboiboy mengangguk ringan tapi balasan yang dia dapatkan adalah kekehan dan gigitan pada tulang selangka Boboiboy. Kancing-kancing kemeja dilepaskan satu per satu dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kiri mengerayangi tubuh lawan main.

"Hei!"

"Aku orang yang cukup sabar. Kau sudah lama tidak melakukannya 'kan? Aku akan membantumu meregangkannya terlebih dahulu."

Boboiboy menggeleng. "Aku akan membersihkan bagian bawah dulu kalau begitu. Kau…kau persiapkan saja kondom."

Sai mengangguk dan membiarkan Boboiboy pergi ke toilet sementara dia pergi ke ruangannya dan memeriksa tasnya untuk mengambil kebutuhan darurat.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Boboiboy kembali dari toilet dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja kerjanya setelah beberapa berkas ia rapihkan. Ia melepaskan celananya lalu membuka kakinya sedikit.

Melihat adik kecil yang mengacung dihadapannya membuat Sai gemas. Ia mengusapnya lalu membungkuk untuk memberinya kecupan ringan. Perlahan, ia memasukkan kedalam mulutnya dan memberikan servis.

Lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir Boboiboy. Sai memasukkan satu jari kedalam kondom yang dilumuri gel lalu memasuki bagian pribadi Boboiboy. Perlahan, ia meregangkan lubang mungil yang sudah sebulan tidak digunakan.

Lenguhan dan desahan lemah mulai terdengar saat Sai mulai 'makan'. Boboiboy yang sudah berpengalaman tidak mendesah setiap saat seperti di video porno yang biasa orang tonton. Hembusan nafas berat yang seduktif menyapu bahu Sai yang masih tertutup kemeja. Kedua tangannya mengenggam lengan atas Sai. Kakinya terangkat tegang dan jari-jari kakinya melengkung nikmat.

Boboiboy mengundang Sai ke rumahnya dan mereka melakukannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum tertidur.

Keduanya bangun dengan segar di pagi hari. Mendaratkan kecupan pada dahi Boboiboy, Sai bangkit dan pergi mandi dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

Dua bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Boboiboy dan Sai secara bergantian menginap di rumah satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh perusahaan. Hal itu tidak bisa terelak karena Sai sendiri mengunggah foto mereka berdua yang sedang makan malam di restoran terkenal di pinggir laut. Sosok manis Boboiboy yang tidak sadar akan kamera membuat komentar diunggahannya meledak panas.

Hari ini, kantor kembali sibuk. Setelah membereskan kantornya serapih mungkin, karyawan-karyawan berdiri rapi menunggu direktur utama mereka yang kembali dari Amerika.

Segera, pada tepat pukul 9 pagi, sosok pemuda tampan masuk. Rambut ungunya tersisir rapi ke belakang. Mata merahnya terhalang kacamata berbingkai emas menatap dingin lurus ke depan. Jas navynya tidak dikancing dan menunjukkan kemeja hitam yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Langkah kaki tegapnya terdengar hingga ujung koridor.

Senyum orang-orang terulas. Dengan serempak, mereka menyapa, "Selamat datang kembali, Direktur Fang!"

**Just wait for me to come back babe**

Tolong jangan marah, jangan hujat, dan jangan apa apain saya hehe…

Saya gatau ada yang minat sama kapal satu ini atau nggak, tapi saya suka…gimana dong. Saya juga mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau saya udah menyakiti Yaya...

Saya sadar ada perubahan dalam cara saya menulis di fic ini. Gaya penulisannya emang sengaja buat fic satu ini. Saya gak minat bikin banyak adegan seperti bagaimana Yaya dan Boboiboy pacaran atau Boboiboy dan OC saya temenan sampai pacaran. Dari pada buang-buang kata, mending bikin story telling aja hehe.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat kalian yang mau baca fic ini…tunggu Fang di chapter depan!


End file.
